Finn's True Origin
by jackwindu13
Summary: What would it feel like if you were the only human of your race. what would it fell like if you found out who your parents were thanks to a talking dog. What would it feel like than you if you were actually from another dimension and your parents were saved the world two times. Join Finn and Jake, as they travel to Neo Midgar and save the planet with cloud and the team
1. Chapter 1

Finn's true Home

By: Jack Main

Finn the human has been the only human in Ooo for as lt long as he could remember. Sometimes he thought who he really was, and where he came from. But all of these questions would soon be answered. So let us begin the adventure.

Finn and Jake were at the tree house after a long day of battling evil getting ready for a welcoming party with BMO. "Hey Jake, why are we setting up all these decorations?"said Finn. "Come on man I told you already." Replied Jake with a small bit of anger. "We're setting up all of this stuff for my distant cousin's welcoming party." "Really, I didn't know you had any cousins!" said Finn. Jake replied by saying "Yeah well, twice removed." Finn then decided to look around the room. As he looked around, he saw a bunch of odd looking stuff like what looked like a diorama of some sort of canyon made out of toothpicks. That's when he saw a bunch of wood carved people that looked like other humans. Finn was about to ask Jake what the diorama was when they both heard a knock on the door "Oh that must be him!" said Jake with a surprised look on his face. "Finn, go and check the spaghetti BMO's making ." "I'll go and get my cousin." Jake told Finn real quick. "I'm on it!" Finn replied and was on his way when all of a sudden, a shock came to Finn's body! He then saw visions of a burning town followed by a man which had silver hair, a black cape, and the biggest sword he ever saw. And ended with a weird looking being which Finn thought was very ugly and had a weird looking kind of hat that said "JENOVA"


	2. Chapter 2

Finn's True Origin

By: Jackson Main

Finn came to and found Jake, BMO, and a weird looking dog that had a scar over his eye. "Dude, you okay, I found you knocked out on the floor, what happened?" said Jake, worried about his friend. Finn just didn't how to put it into words. How could he explain to Jake that out of nowhere, he saw the creepiest looking thing that looked like a female monster? So Finn Just replied by saying, "Nothing, I just tripped." Jake had known Finn ever since he was a baby and he almost never told a lie. "Okay, if you say so buddy." Jake said believing his friend. "Well anyway, this is my cousin, Nanaki." Said Jake, continuing the conversation. "It's a pleasure to meet you Finn." Nanaki said in quite a stern voice. "Nice to meet you too Nanaki." said Finn happy to meet Jake's cousin "It's time for dinner everyone." BMO then said when he noticed the food was warm enough to eat. A little while later during dinner, Finn then got a closer look at Nanaki. He was a red, tough looking dog that for some reason, he had a small, flame like looking tail, and also had the number XIII on his front legs. "So Nanaki, what brings you to Ooo" Jake said to start of the conversation Nanaki replied by saying "I'm here looking for someone." "Really, Who are you looking for?" Asked Finn, with an interesting look on his face. "Well-" but before he could finish his sentence, they were all interrupted by evil laughing, and screams of fright. Nanaki was the first to respond and said "What in the world was that?" Nanaki said. "The Ice King!" Finn and Jake said in unison almost on cue. "Who?" Nanaki said with a whole lot of confusion. But before Finn and Jake could say anything, they were already out the door. Finn and Jake already knew where the Ice King was heading, back to his Ice Castle in the Ice Kingdom to lock up whatever princess he took in his dungeon. On the way however, Jake decided to use his stretch powers to turn huge to make the trip quicker, while Finn rode on his shoulders. "So, what princess did you think the Ice King kidnapped this time?" Finn said, to shorten the trip. "Beat's me, but I would guess Princess Bubblegum." Jake said, replying to Finn's question. Princess Bubblegum was one of Finn and Jake's best friend. She's a really smart person and is ruler of the Candy Kingdom. Finn even had a crush on her for awhile. When they arrived at the Ice Kingdom border Finn and Jake decided to make a game plan to rescue whatever princess the Ice King kidnapped. "So dude, what're going do?" Said Jake, ready to hear the plan. Finn honestly didn't know. He had saved princesses from the Ice King many times before, but he was so rushed by the sudden kidnapping that he had no idea. "How about we sneak up there and once we do, we beat him up then rescue whatever princess he kidnapped while he's knocked out!" Finn said, determined with his plan. "Alright, let's do this! WOOHOO!" Jake said, also agreeing with his plan. So Finn and Jake snuck around until they finally reached the castle. They then saw the Ice King head into the dungeon. Luckily they saw a small cranny on the ceiling to hide in. "Jake, use your stretch powers and get us over to the dungeon's ceiling." Said Finn. "Okay man, but how are you going to get there?" Jake said, replying to Finn's plan. "I'll just grab and climb on you when you stretch out all the way across the ceiling." Said Finn. Jake replied by saying, "I'm on it!" Jake then quietly stretched all the way to the ceiling, while Finn climbed on his fur. When they reached the dungeon, Finn was completely shocked to not see Princess Bubblegum, or any of the other princesses, but three humans! "Oh my glob." Finn quietly said, just to make sure the Ice King didn't notice him. When Finn got a closer look however, he saw that two of them were frozen in ice, while the other one was female. Jake also caught notice of Finn's behavior and joined him in total shock of what they we're seeing. But they then turned their attention to the Ice King as he began to speak. "Soon you're going to be my queen, and be in my dungeon every day." Said the Ice King happily as if it was a good thing. "Yeah right! If you hadn't put that spell on me, I could get out of here without breaking a sweat!" The Ice King then replied to this by saying: "Yeah well to bad sweat heart!" "I went through all of this trouble just to kidnap you and-" The Ice King then continued to rabble on about you're goanna be my queen and you're going to like it, and so on. The female human, than decided to look up because she knew he would be talking for awhile. That's when she noticed Finn and Jake on the ceiling and was about to gasp when Finn signaled to be quiet. The female human than nodded agreeing with Finn and just pretended to look bored while Finn and Jake slid down to the floor "AND ANOTHER THING-" the Ice King said still rambling on. "HEY ICE KING!" said Finn ready to kick some serious butt! "Oh great, it's the party poopers themselves!" said the Ice King, completely annoyed by Finn and Jake for always taking princesses and beating him up. "YOU WON'T TAKE THIS PRINCESS AWAY FROM ME!" Said the Ice King about to fire ice lightning bolts at them. Finn then punched the Ice King in the jaw, sending him all the way to the other side of the room. Finn then got out his sword and started to beat up the door until it fell down. "Jake, get to those guys in ice and start breaking them out of their!" Said Finn. "I'm on it!" said Jake, turning his hands into pickaxes and started breaking the ice. When Jake did break the ice however, the other two humans fell to the ground unconscious. "Cloud, Barrett!" Said the female human who was worried about the other human's. Then, all of a sudden. The Ice King's iceipede appeared! Which was like a giant centipede made of ice and shot ice lasers? When the Ice King saw the iceipede and regained consciousness and said "Perfect timing my iceipede! NOW ATTACK!" then the iceipede started to attack the Ice King. "ICEIPEDE NO!" said the Ice King as he started to get attacked by the iceipede. Finn didn't really pay attention to the Iceipede attacking the Ice King. Because the last time he saw it, the iceipede attacked the Ice King as it did now. Finn then decided to just turn his attention to Jake and the other humans. "Come on, I'll go and get those other humans." While Jake grabbed the other humans, Finn got a good look at one of the humans that was unconscious. He had blonde hair like Finns except it was really spiky and he was wearing a lot of black clothing. Then all of a sudden, Finn had another vision. It was the same human he just looked at but he was fighting the same silver harried figure with the big sword. The other human Finn just saw also had a big sword, but it was big in width instead of length. When Finn regained consciousness. He saw Jake and the female human looking down at him with concern. "Dude, you okay? That's the second time tonight. What's going on?" said Jake once again concerned for Finn. Finn thought about a good excuse for at least two minutes and was about to say something when all of a sudden, ice lasers just passed by them. Then they heard maniacal laughing they knew the Ice King wasn't being attacked by the iceipede anymore. The Ice King than said: "FINISH HIM OFF, MY SEMI-LOYAL PET!" the iceipede then started to fire more ice lasers at the heroes and three humans. Finn, the female human, and Jake who still had the other two humans in his stretched out arms took cover behind a wall. "Looks like we're going to have to fight!" Finn said looking like there was no other way. Jake then nodded and said "On it, let's go!" "Miss, you stay here, we got this" Finn then said to the female human. The female human than nodded and simply said. "Right." Jake then put the other two human's down while Finn grabbed his sword and the two of them were about to charge at the iceipede when all of a sudden, they heard a voice. "I finally found you guy's" When Finn and Jake turned around they saw Nanaki standing right behind them. "Nanaki!" Finn, Jake, and the female human all said together. Finn was the first to respond and said "what are you doing here?" Jake responded towards the female human instead and said "Wait you know Nanaki?" Nanaki then interrupted the questioning and said. "How about we have our question answered after we beat this monster. I'll help you beat him." Jake then responded by saying "WHOA WHOA WHOA! Are you going to fight too?" "I'm more skilled in combat then you think. Just watch." Nanaki replied. Nanaki then started to attack the iceipede. "Come on Jake, let's kick some butt!" Finn said "Right behind ya buddy." Jake replied as he then turned his hands really huge while Finn drawled out his sword and then the two of them started to attack the iceipede.


End file.
